Keypads are generally positioned on the exterior of a vehicle and are used to lock and unlock the vehicle (among other features). The driver may unlock the door with the keypad in response to successfully inputting a factory code (a code which includes a sequence of numbers or other such characters) on the keypad. Such keypads allow the driver to unlock/lock the door without the use of a key. Generally, the keypad is electrically coupled to an electronic controller. The controller controls a mechanism to unlock/lock the vehicle in response to the factory code inputted by the driver via the keypad. Other such keyless entry systems may include remote frequency based transmitters operably coupled to the electronic controller. The electronic controller is configured to unlock/lock the doors of the vehicle in response to receiving RF encoded signals from the transmitters.
A customer may use the factory code to program a new code (or personalized code) which may be easier to remember in order to unlock the vehicle with the keypad. The customer is generally given a plastic card which includes the factory code printed thereon upon purchasing the vehicle. Often times, such cards are misplaced and/or lost. In the event the driver wants to use his/her keypad or intends to configure the keypad, such as changing the unlock code to a code that is personal to the driver, the driver may need the factory code to modify the unlock code. Such a task may be difficult to perform if the card is misplaced or lost. To obtain the original factory code if the card is misplaced or lost or not turned over to the new owner of the vehicle, the driver is forced to go to a vehicle dealership to obtain the factory code. Technicians at the dealership may electronically retrieve the code from an electronic controller via a diagnostic tool or retrieve the code printed on the module label (part removal may be necessary).
The key code cards used in connection with the keypad feature add complexity and an unnecessary expense for vehicle manufacturers. For example, while the piece cost for each card is low, the total cost associated with providing such cards for a large number of vehicles may be significant. The complexity is seen in production and service end items as well as assembly plant and service handling procedures. The cards are generally shipped into vehicle assembly plants with the electronic controller and a number of radio transmitters (or key fobs). In general, the key fobs and the cards are bundled together and placed in a bag and coupled to the controller with tape or other such temporary restraint mechanism. While installing the electronic controller to the vehicle, an operator may be required to separate the bag containing the card and the key fobs.